


Gently

by mikharlow



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Lancelot and Vane be gay





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrihael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrihael/gifts).



> It’s about time I contribute to this tag!

The breeze blowing onto the deck of the Grandcypher picks up and slows down again as the flutter of a sail, and it blows dark locks of hair into and out of Lancelot‘s face as he gazes out into the sky. The mild midday sun is kind to him, bringing out the hidden softness in his features that certain events had beaten out of him and forced him to cover up. Vane likes all sides of him, but this is his secret favourite.

Vane cracks a joke, a stupid one, but he knows that’s Lancelot’s favourite. He’ll make as many terrible jokes as he can if it means that he can see the smile that grows across Lancelot’s face as he giggles, then laughs loudly, unafraid of letting his mirth echo across the skies.

Vane spots Lancelot’s hand on the ship’s railing, and he reaches out to cover it with his own. Lancelot turns to him, mid laugh, and with the wind in his hair and his eyes brighter than the sun itself, he’s the most beautiful thing Vane has ever seen. His chest seizes up and his knees are going to give out, but Lancelot rests a steadying hand on Vane’s, and raises it to his lips. He feels his face begin to flush, despite him usually being the one to initiate affection between them.

Lancelot’s shoulders look so much lighter without armour and burden, and it makes Vane want to crush him in a hug so tight that he’d be harder to pry off than an iron vice — but instead, he tucks Lancelot’s hair behind his ear, gently.

“Lan-chan.” says Vane softly. He lets his hand trail to cup Lancelot’s neck. Lancelot shuffles closer and leans into Vane’s side, linking their hands together. Vane happily kisses the top of his wind-tousled head, and he reaches an arm around his overworked shoulders to pull him in closer.

Lancelot sighs peacefully. “Vane…” Blue eyes flick up to his, warm and trusting, and then linger on his lips, creating an irresistible magnet that pulls Vane in to meet him. When they part, Lancelot mumbles a “Thank you” to the few millimetres of air between them. And Vane doesn’t have to ask what for.

It’s for loving him. It’s for the long nights staying up together, talking the nightmares away and sharing blankets in the storms. It’s for birthday cakes and non-birthday cakes, for joined hands and lips and fighting back-to-back. It’s for saving his life, time and time again, and removing the shackles from his wrists, gently.

It’s for being by his side no matter what.

Their lips meet once more, and this time, they don’t part quite so easily. The wind picks up again and chills Vane’s fingers, but he keeps them wrapped around his partner in spite of it. Lancelot’s kisses have always been addictive, from the first timid one to the rough and needy ones shared after too long apart, but this one is calmer. Lancelot leans into him and slips a hand into his hair, and he kisses him.

Gently. 


End file.
